


All of You (based on the song by John Legend)

by Kaiden_Stitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiden_Stitch/pseuds/Kaiden_Stitch
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 22





	All of You (based on the song by John Legend)

Lucius Malfoy had set up a betrothal contract for his nephew Harry Potter when he had turned 13. Feeling he had been ready for the responsibility along with having taken his Lordships early do to the death of James Potter and the arrest of Bellatrix Black. That was 2 years ago, but now at age 15, Harry was having problems with his betrothed. It had been two weeks since Harry had heard from Blaise Zabini. His letters to Harry were short, when they spoke it was in clipped short sentences.

"Blaise?" Harry cautioned, when he noticed his betrothed walk in the Slytherin common room.

"Not now, Harry," Blaise replied. The same as always.

"We need to speak Zabini. I'd prefer to do that now before I send this letter to Uncle," Harry replied showing him the letter to Lucius Malfoy asking to break their betrothal, before Blaise followed Harry into their dorm.

"I apologise for my lack of communication this past fortnight. I was setting plans in motion, however it seems that I need to change the order of things," Zabini spoke getting ready to go down on one knee, however Harry beat him to it.

"Blaise, I want to give you all of me. Completely, I love you and all your perfect imperfections. I felt like my life before you was ending slowly but with you I've never felt more alive. I know you have wanted to break off this betrothal, having been ignoring me for the last two weeks. Even though I'm losing I would like to win and have you as my husband," Harry said opening a ring box. Smirking Blaise helped Harry stand and opened his own ring box laughing.

"Harry, I don't want to break the contract. I was setting up everything for tonight so I could propose to you!" Blaise laughed," I had to get your Uncle's permission and permission from the headmaster to take you out for dinner."

Shaking his head in laughter Harry smiled up at his betrothed. They had the same idea, almost. Technically Harry hadn't been allowed to propose to Blaise as is tradition, but he didn't want to lose him over something he was sure he hadn't done. They both shared a smile before Blaise spoke again, "Harry, I don't know what I would do without your smart mouth, you make my head spin. With you it's like a magical and mysterious ride, I feel so dizzy but I love it. I love all of you as you do all of me, your imperfections, your mind, the way you come up with ideas makes me insane. So you may feel like you're losing but you are winning. We both are, I'd love to be your husband, if you'll be mine."

"Yes Blaise! Absolutely!" Harry all but exclaimed before composing himself as he should. Taking the opportunity Blaise slipped a gorgeous white gold ring onto Harry's ring finger, pressing a kiss to the ring once on Harry's finger before standing again. Smiling again, happy with how everything turned out Harry picked up his letter to Lucius and set it alight with a silent incendio, before setting about writing a new letter to his uncle and his aunt about the accepted proposal, and planning the ceremony for the following Yule holidays.


End file.
